Forever and Ever
by mellehz
Summary: ONE SHOT. Just filling in a few gaps from a roleplay. Will pines for Elizabeth when she is forced back to England by the gov. R&R Sequel up, sorta, look inside


**Meh, just filling in a few gaps that me and Liz probably wont end up roleplaying. Anyways, I was bored, and decided to fill in those gaps, before Will goes to find Liz. :P A little info: Elizabeth is forced back to England by her dad, and a few years later Will goes to find her. When he does, she's all changed, and he must get her back to normal and stoof. That's the plot for our rp. We prob arent gunnu rp the period when Liz is gone, so thats why I did this. Anywhoo, enjoy!**

**Note: It wont let me link here, but Liz has written Elizabeth's POV in England (screen name: xo-miss-elizabeth-ox link in my profile under fave authors) if you wanna check that out, it's awesome :) It's titled Forever and Ever same as mine.  
**

**Forever and Ever  
**

Will Turner tossed and turned in his lonely bed, the covers pooling at his waist and clinging to his slightly sweaty form. His hands formed fists as he thrashed about as hidden demons meddled with his mind and caused him pain. Finally, he shot up and gasped, his eyes wide and filled with horror as the realisation set in.

"Elizabeth?" He called out for her in distress; but she did not answer, for she was not there. She hadn't been there for a good few years. After Elizabeth had told her father of Will's proposal, the Governor had forbidden her to see him again, and rushed her back to England. Will would have gone with her, but the Governor had made it his mission to ensure his hanging if he should even pursue anything more, and Elizabeth wouldn't let that happen. The last night they spent together was absolute heaven, but the outcome was two broken hearts and frequent nightmares on Will's behalf. He couldn't stand being without her, he had lasted this long but couldn't much longer. He needed her more than anything, needed to feel her presence.

Will sighed and fell back down into the empty sheets, his head lolling to the side. A tear cascaded down his cheek and disappeared, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He moved his head to look at the rafters, more tears forming but not falling.

It was worst in the nights; they provided perfect opportunity for thoughts, and those thoughts almost always revolved around Elizabeth. In the day, he made sure to busy himself with orders and such, the frequent visitors and requests kept him busy so he had no time to think of her. But, god help him, those lonely nights…

_"Look Liz, a shooting star!" Will pointed up to the starry night sky, a thin streak of light slowly fading away. Elizabeth sighed contently and cuddled closer with him in the picnic spot he had taken her that day. The grass was soft and relaxing, so the couple was lying quite content in the grassy area, huddled in each other's arms._

_"Make a wish." She looked up at him fondly from her place on his chest, a grin plastering her lips._

_"What more could I ask for?" He replied and kissed her forehead, still staring up at the sky. "You can make a wish." He smiled._

_Elizabeth hesitated and shrugged, running a finger idly across his stomach. "What more could I ask for?" She mimicked him; well, it was true, she had the man she loved most in this world right by her side, and that was more than she could have ever hoped for._

_"I know," Will started, "I wish, that the sun will rise tomorrow." He smiled seeing her confused face. "If the sun should rise tomorrow, then we'll always have a future."_

_Elizabeth craned her head upwards to meet his eager lips. He was right._

Will groaned and pined for the space next to him to be filled. He hated sleeping alone, especially in winter. Elizabeth warmed him, inside and out. He remembered one winter morn, she had spent the night, and he woke blissfully, the covers sheltering them from the harsh cold outside, his arms wrapped around her, her head pillowing against his chest….

Will threw the covers off him and searched his bed for a spare pillow. He found one and positioned it in front of him, wrapping his arms around the fluffy material, his eyes shut, desperately trying to picture Elizabeth with him. _It was Elizabeth, she was with him, and they were married and happy. This was their bed; it was Elizabeth he was holding, it was Elizabeth…Elizabeth…_

Will drifted off into a light sleep, dreaming of their last kiss.

* * *

Will awoke to the vague sounds of the town outside, the people opening their shops ready to begin the day. He rubbed his tired and sore eyes, a process he was all too familiar with these days, due to the lack of sleep. He looked down at the pillow, silently hoping all was a dream and that pillow was his beloved. But, alas, it was just a pillow, and the reality was still there. 

Will sat up and stretched, pausing for a moment to fully take in his surroundings and succumb to consciousness. He slid from the bed and donned his usual attire, slipping his boots on slowly and tying his locks up at the nape of his neck. The he exited his bedroom to the front of the shop, to begin the day.

First on the list was an order of a new sword for Lieutenant Gillette. He readied his tools and lit the coals, retrieving water from the well outside and filling a small cooling bucket. He heated the steel and picked up a hammer to mold it into shape, being careful not to singe his fingers in the process.

_Clang, clang, clang._ He paused, wiped his brow and continued. _Clang, clang, clang. _Elizabeth…he missed her, how dare the Governor keep them apart…_ Clang, clang, clang. _He pounded harder at the steel, his arm muscles flexing with each movement, his anger apparent as he seemingly bashed the metal hard. _Clang, clang, clang, clang. _He was absolutely furious, but hurt all the same, and he was smashing wildly at the steel. It was all too much for him now, the heat of the smithy made him feel giddy, and the anger at the Governor made his hammer move faster and harder. He screamed out in frustration and threw the hammer hard to the other side of the smithy. It cracked the wood on the wall and fell onto the floor. So did Will.

He sunk low to the ground, tears running down his cheeks as he pulled his legs up to his chest and let his emotions out, crying freely. "Elizabeth…" He wept, his hands cradling his face.

After a while, he let out a breath. It felt good to cry, he always bottled his emotions up most of the time, but it felt good to let it all out. He wiped his face and stared at the forgotten hammer on the other side of the room. _Great_, he thought, _more things to fix_.

He couldn't live like this for much longer. The love was still there, shining as brightly as ever. The ache he felt in his chest, as each day passed was unbearable. He needed her back in his life, _forever and ever._

_I'm going to find her._

**FIN**

**I like dramatic stoof. What did you think? **


End file.
